Return to Newport
by meg11x
Summary: Everyone is just out of college. Summer and Seth are together, Ryan and Taylor have just started dating, and Marissa has to come back to Newport after being gone for years. RM/SS
1. Chapter 1

Return to Newport

Summary: It's been four years since Marissa left, they have all just graduated college. Marissa went to Hawaii Pacific University, Summer and Seth went to Brown, and Ryan and Taylor went to USC. Summer and Seth are back in Newport, and Ryan and Taylor have recently started dating. Marissa is forced to come back to Newport.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people or places etc. You know how it goes.

It bad been a couple of weeks since Marissa had graduated from college, she had majored in interior design, and had a few job interviews coming up for two real estate agencies. She had been with her boyfriend Jason now for almost a year. They had both gone today to look for apartments, since living together seemed like the perfect idea. They weren't however having much luck. Most of the places they saw were either out of their price range, or below the standard in which they wanted to live.

"I swear, we have looked at like 15 places, and still not one is right," Marissa complained to Jason on the ride.

"Don't worry babe, there is no rush, we'll find something."

"Yeah, I know. I just never thought it would be this hard,"

He pulled into her driveway, and gave her a quick peck, "I'll pick you up for dinner tonight around 8. Don't be stressed out Mariss, everything will be fine."

She smiled, "Okay. Thanks for not being annoyed by all this."

When Marissa walked in she found her dad on the phone, and he looked really upset.

"Marissa's here, so I am going to talk to her, and we'll call you back," Jimmy was saying to whoever was on the phone.

Marissa sat down, and had a concerned look on her face, "Dad, what is going on? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head, "No. That was your mom, well you know her and Neil are getting a divorce, he's moved to Seattle."

"Yeah, but that was a few months ago, not the end of the world. I mean its not like this isn't the third time she has been divorced."

"My point is, she is all alone. With your sister off at college in Boston, and Neil. She has breast cancer, but its spread throughout her body. She is going to have to do chemo, radiation, they are going to try everything. She might not make it, but either way, she is going to be suffering, not feeling her best, and I just can't stand the thought of her being there all alone,"

Marissa sat in shock, "So I would go back to Newport and stay with her, and take care of her,"

"It's totally up to you Marissa, I just wanted to let you know exactly what was going on. I figured this would just be the right time, you don't have a job here, or a place, or anything official. You wouldn't have to work right away, the point of you being there is to take care of her but we happen to be great friends with the owners of the Newport Group, who I am sure could use an interior designer,"

Marissa knew he was meaning Sandy and Kirsten, and of course they would give her a job. It wouldn't be bad experience to have when looking for jobs later on. She knew her mom would really need her, so she decided she would go back.

"I would be happy to go live with mom, and help her through this. I will go online right now and see what I can find for flights as soon as possible,"

Marissa went on her laptop and found a flight that was only two days away. She got her credit card out of her pocket and entered it in, and bought the ticket. Though it seemed selfish at the time to be concerned about herself, she kept thinking of Newport. Summer and her still talked about once a week, Summer had just moved back to Newport, as had Seth. They never talked about Ryan though, and Marissa herself hadn't talked to him in at least a year. The thought of seeing him again almost made her want to throw up. It would be okay she assured herself, he may not even be living in Newport.

She got dressed, and at 8pm, as promised Jason showed up to pick her up for dinner. During dinner, she explained to him the situation, so she suggested he look for an apartment for himself, since she didn't know when she would be back.

"This doesn't mean we're broken up. I mean you'll be back eventually, maybe a couple months, maybe a year, but you will come back. You are the love of my life, I don't want to let you go,"

Marissa smiled, it really was so sweet, but it kind of phased her. They had never said "I love you" to each other. So the fact that he worded it "love of his life" was odd. Marissa really did like him, and they were such good friends, and moving in with him would have been great, but love? Love isn't how she felt. She simply replied with, "Aw!".

* * *

Even though Seth had just gotten out of college, his graphic novel has been published over a year ago. It had sold millions of copies, and they were working on a movie for it, which would come along with tons of other profits, (action figures, etc). On top of that, he was also working on the sequel. Now that he had more money, he was able to hire a whole team of editors, and everything else he needed. With all the money had, he was interested in buying a huge, over built, over priced, Newport mansion. He wanted him and Summer to both live in it together. They had been together over 5 years now, and he loved her just much as he had when he stalked her from a far. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Summer Roberts was the one and only girl for him. He felt the ring in his pocket, and smiled, knowing tonight (if everything went well) they would be engaged.

* * *

Summer worked for a fashion designer in LA, it had only been a month, and she loved it. Though she wished she had more freedom, and could design her own stuff, she appreciated having such a great job. She knew eventually, she would be able to start her own line, but it would take a couple of years, at least. Since coming back from Rhode Island, life had been pretty good. Cohen kept hinting to her about getting a house together, and she couldn't wait. Summer had been staying at the Cohen's since she got back a month ago, her dad lived in Seattle now, and living with Julie Cooper didn't sound like such a great idea, so Kirsten had invited her to stay. Summer just couldn't help but want to be able to live somewhere that she could call hers again.

She was just about to leave work when her cell phone rang, "Hey Cohen, I was just heading home,"

"Okay. You should go home, take a shower, get dressed, and get ready to have dinner with me tonight,"

"Really? Where are we eating?"

"It's a surprise, the limo will be waiting for you outside the house at 8pm,"

Seth hung up, leaving her to be confused.

The limo? Why was a limo picking her up? Why wouldn't Cohen be going with her? This was all so confusing.

* * *

Ryan and Taylor were both in the pool house watching a movie. She was cuddled up in his arms. Ryan and Taylor hadn't exactly been the most obvious couple. For years- many years, Ryan could barley even stand her. She was annoying, and whiny, and kind of crazy. They had gone to the same college, but Ryan barley even noticed until the last semester of school. They sat next to each other in class, and she asked him if he wanted to study with her sometime, for some reason, he agreed. That night they actually had a conversation, and he realized Taylor wasn't nearly as bad as she seemed. She was funny, really sweet, and Taylor was pretty good looking, he had to admit. They studied more often, and then they turned into more or less dates, and Ryan asked her to be his girlfriend. In school, Ryan hooked up with a lot of girls, but Taylor was only the second girlfriend he had since Marissa left. He felt really good about him and Taylor being together, but he still felt himself in disbelieve about it.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but this movie sucks,"

"Taylor, just because its not a carton, doesn't mean it sucks,"

"ANIME is so much more then a cartoon!"

"Fine, if this movie sucks, then lets do something else,"

"Sounds good to me," Taylor got on top of Ryan and started kissing him. Ryan and Taylor hadn't had sex yet, which was fine, it had been a month of them dating, which wasn't really long, and Ryan figured when Taylor wanted to, she would. He really hoped tonight it was going to get there, because Taylor was really turning him on. Then if he had any doubt in his mind that it was going to happen, it was gone. She broke his shirt apart in one pull all the buttons were gone, and then she was going for his pants. He took her shirt off, and began to undo he bra.

* * *

Summer got into her room to find a pink chanel dress,_Wear this tonight. I love you. - Seth_, is what then note read on it. . She went to go get ready, and put it on. At 8pm sharp, the limo pulled up at the driveway, and she got in it. Her hair was down and straight, and she wore the diamond neckless Seth had given her last year for her birthday. The limo pulled up at Harbor. The high school they went to.

"What's going on? Aren't you supposed to bring me to dinner?"

"Mr. Cohen has asked me to stop here, for you to meet him."

The driver got out, and lead her into the school, and to the hallway, at that point there were rose petals on the ground. The driver went back towards the limo, and Summer followed them into a room. There was the coffee stand. Summer flashed back to when she was 16 years old, and Seth got on top of the coffee cart, and professed his love for her. Now, here he stood, at 22 years old, wearing a tux, and holding a ring case.

"Summer Roberts, I love you. I've love you even more then I did when I stood on this coffee stand years ago, it grows everyday. You are the only girl for me, there is no one out there better then you. You are the most beautiful women alive, inside and out. There is nothing I would like more then to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

Summer smiled, and tears started to fill her eyes, "Yes, of course I will!!!"

Seth took out the ring to put on her finger, it was a platinum band with a large pear shaped diamond with little ones surrounding it.


	2. you're back?

Chapter 2

"You're back?"

"In just a few minutes, we will be landing at LAX," Marissa heard over the speaker on the flight. It was hard to believe in just an hour, she would be standing on the front steps of the Robert's house. Her mom had been really relieved when she found out Marissa was going to come stay with her. Marissa couldn't believe her mother was sick. She had trouble believing her mother would die though. She was strong and could get through this. The plane landed smoothly. A few minutes later, Marissa grabbed her Chanel bag, and headed off the plane, and towards baggage claim. She got a cart, and through all five of her Louis Vuttion suitcases on there. Her mother had arranged a limo driver, and Marissa found him holding a sign, "Marissa Cooper,"

"Hey, I'm Marissa,"

"Hello Marissa, I'll push this for you, just follow me to your car,"

Once they started driving, and finally got into Newport beach, all the memories came back. For some reason a lot of them were memories about Ryan. Running away from all of this just made it so much easier, but now she pushed back into, forced to deal with it. Things were different now, sure she would see Ryan again, but they could be just friends.

The driver dropped her off and brought all her luggage inside, Julie payed him at the door. Marissa gave her mom a huge hug.

"Oh my god, it had been such a long time. How are you doing? How do you feel today?" Marissa asked her.

"Alright, I suppose. I've got a lot of pain killers in me, it helps. Next week is my first treatment of Chemo Therapy, I've been online looking at real hair wigs, and trying to pick one out,"

"Mom, I'm really sorry. That sounds horrible, but I'm here to help you, anything you want, just let me know."

"I am really tired Marissa, but I wanted to wait til you got here to take a nap, I couldn't wait to see you. So I'll go nap, you can get settled and we'll go out to dinner,"

"Alright, sounds great mom,".

Marissa went up to the room that she used to live in when she stayed here. She started to unpack some stuff, and noticed Summer's empty room. Marissa then decided to call Summer, and tell her she was back.

Summer was sleeping when the phone rang, it was 9am on a Saturday, and this was her day to sleep in, "Ew- who is calling me this early,"

Summer awoke Seth by moving to get the phone,

"It's Marissa!" Summer screamed when she saw the caller id and then picked up after only two rings, "Hey Coop! I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I have some huge news. But why did you call? You never call! It's always me!"

"Yeah, well I have some big news too,"

"You first!"

"Well, I am back, in Newport. I'm at your old house actually,"

"OH MY GOD. I am coming over! I will be there in 20 minutes!"

Summer hung up the phone and jumped out of bed starting to dress.

"Marissa's back?" Seth asked her.

"YES! I have no idea why, or how long, or any details, but yeah she is back! This is the first time I've seen her in like god, 3 years!" A year after Marissa left, Summer had gone to Hawaii to visit her. They hadn't seen each other since.

"I wonder what Ryan will think of this," Seth suggested.

"I am sure he'll be happy, or maybe feel awkward, but things are so over between them. He is with Taylor now, and Marissa has some boyfriend back in Hawaii, Jake or John, or something. I forget. Well I am out."

"Should I tell him?"

"No! Lets just see what happens,"

Summer walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Ryan and Kirsten were both sitting at the table, looking at a model home. Ryan worked for them now as an architect. He moved out a few weeks ago into his own home about 10 minutes down the road, but him and Kirsten must have had some work to do, which would explain why he was here.

"Hey Summer, you're up early for a Saturday, is Seth still in bed?"

"Of course he is. Yeah, I just have an old friend to catch up with, I'll be back in a bit, have fun you two,"

Summer headed out before anymore questions came up. Ryan hadn't seemed to notice when she said "old friend".

A short drive down the road, and Summer arrived at her old house. It was weird, she hadn't been back here in a over a year, when she was back on her breaks this year, her father had all ready moved out. She walked right through the front door and upstairs, "Coop?"

Marissa appeared in the doorway. She had a white skirt on that went to about her knees, and a pink tank top. Her hair was still long, but a little bit darker since Summer had last seen her, and her skin had a deep, natural tan to it.

Summer ran up to her and offered a hug, "Oh my god Coop, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Sum!"

"So, I hate to ask because I am afraid to know the answer, but how long are you here for?" Summer asked as they broke away from their hug.

"For a while, don't tell anyone yet, but my mom has cancer, and she has to get all kinds of things done to treat it, so I'm here to take care of her. Eventually, I was thinking about seeing if I could get a job at the Newport Group."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to hear about Julie, that is horrible. I'm sure when and if you want a job at the Newport group, my future mother in law could hook you up,"

"Mother in law? Oh my god, you and Seth are getting married?"

Summer smiled and showed her the ring, "Well hopefully you'll be around for the wedding, because I could use a maid of honor!"

"Yeah, no way can you get married without me being there. I'm so happy for you Sum, and the rings beautiful."

Marissa thought about asking about Ryan, but decided not to. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, that she still thought about him or anything.

"So do you want to go get breakfast?" Summer asked her.

"Yeah, sounds great. At the diner? Oh my god, how I've missed that place."

They both got into Summers car and drove down to the pier.

* * *

Ryan got up from the table, "This sounds like a good plan, now we just have to talk to the contractors on Monday, but I think this could take away a whole week of work by making the change. I'm going to get going though, I promised Taylor I would meet her for breakfast,"

Kirsten smiled, "Alright Ryan, we're having dinner for Sandy's birthday tomorrow night can you make it?"

"I thought the party was next Saturday?"

"Yeah, the party is, but I thought we could just have a family dinner tomorrow night for his real birthday,"

"Right. I knew that, I sort of said I would go to Taylor's work party tomorrow night, its like a launch party or something. I promised I would,"

"It's okay. It was just a thought. So I'll see you Monday morning then,"

"Yeah, see you then."

Summer and Marissa got into the diner, and Marissa noticed how it looked exactly the same as it had four years ago. Right then, out of the corner of Summer's eye, she saw Taylor walk in. She didn't seem to notice them, which was good. She was alone, but Summer guessed she was meeting Ryan here. Summer knew she had to tell Marissa before Marissa watched him come in and kiss Taylor or something like that.

"So do you talk to Ryan much anymore?" Summer asked.

Marissa knew Ryan would come up eventually, "No it's been about a year I'd say, how is he doing?"

"Great! He has a great job, nice place, and is dating Taylor,"

"Taylor?? As in Taylor Townsend?"

"I know, they are like the weirdest couple ever, but I guess in a cute way,"

"Now that is funny. I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was afraid you would be upset,"

"Upset? Why would I be upset. I mean Ryan and I, its been years Sum, and that is just to funny,"

* * *

Ryan was really close to the diner, and stopped for a red light. All of a sudden he felt a bang, someone hit from behind. "WHAT THE FUCK" Ryan said out loud to himself.

It was some jerk kid, "I'm so sorry Man. I didn't see you stop,"

"Well, this is going to need to be fixed. It's okay, I mean things happen, can you just give me your information,"

* * *

Marissa and Summer payed, and were ready to walk out the door, when Taylor noticed them.

"Marissa Cooper?"

Marissa turned around and smiled, "Taylor? How have you been?"

"Great. You're back in Newport? I had no idea, no one told me,"

"Yeah, well it was kind of sudden. So is Ryan meeting you for breakfast?" Marissa hadn't been so sure if she should mention Ryan or not, but she felt this way, it proved she was okay with it.

"Well Ryan is supposed to be, he said he would be here 20 minutes ago, so I have no idea what is going on,"

"Well I'm sure he'll be here soon. I have to get back home and unpack and stuff, but it was nice seeing you Taylor,"

"Yeah, you too. How long are you back for? Maybe I'll see you again before you leave," The reason Taylor asked was because she really hoped Marissa was leaving Newport soon.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll bump into you again. I'll be here for at least a couple of months if not longer,"

Taylor's jaw kind of dropped. Just great! Not to mention Ryan seemed to have blown her off. Taylor waited a couple of more minutes, then decided to head out.

Just five minutes after Marissa and Summer left, and two minutes after Taylor left, Ryan reached the diner. He went and noticed Taylor was no where to be found.

* * *

He pulled out his phone and dialed Taylor's number, "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm on my way to work Ryan, the reason I wanted to have breakfast with you is because I am working all weekend getting ready for the launch party. Then you just forget to tell me Marissa is back, and then you blow me off for breakfast, where I ran into her,"

"Wait, hold on Taylor- Marissa is back? You saw her? This is the first I've heard about her being back,"

"You didn't know? Well yeah, her and Summer were at the diner having breakfast, you just missed them."

If he hadn't gotten into that fender bender, he would have seen Marissa. He just missed her by five minutes.

Taylor noticed the silence, she knew he was shocked that she was back. He probaly even felt hurt that she didn't tell her. Which made Taylor worry, even though she really had no idea what was going on in his head.

"Okay, so you didn't know she was back, but why did you blow me off?"

"I stopped at a red light and some 16 year old didn't stop in time, and hit me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have a nice day at work, if you get out early or anything, you can stop by if you want."

"Alright, well if not, I'll see you Sunday night?"

"Yeah about that. If you really want me to go, I will. I know I promised. Just last time I went to one of these, you were so busy you didn't have time to even talk to me. Sunday is Sandy's birthday, I was going to over there for dinner, so I'm just asking if its okay,"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might not have much time to talk to you. Have fun at the dinner. I'll call you sometime this weekend. I will probaly be working really late tonight, so I don't think I'll be able to stop by, but we'll see."

Taylor couldn't help but feel that things were slightly weird between them.

* * *

Summer and Marissa drove back to the house.

"Well I should head back, Cohen and I were going to go look at houses, so we can catch up later?"

"Yeah, well my mom and I were going to grab dinner tonight, so do you want to tomorrow?"

"Actually, the Cohen's are having a dinner for Sandy, do you want to go?"

"Is Ry going to be there? It's not that I don't want to see him, I just- I haven't gotten a chance to tell him I'm back, and I just don't want it to be weird."

"Actually, he isn't. I know this for a fact, Taylor works for _fashionwide, _as an editor, and there is this huge launch party, so I know Ryan is going to that. So what do you say? I'm sure the Cohen's would love to catch up with you,"

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Come over around five, dinner is around six."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Marissa was able to get most of her unpacking done, and the room now felt very complete. She decided, since it had been a few hours, to go check on her mother.

She was all sweaty looking, and still asleep, she stirred when Marissa came in.

"Hey mom, are you okay? You look really, well, sweaty,"

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of night sweats, and I always feel fatigued. That's cancer fo you."

"Well you should go shower, I'll go make you some lunch."

"Thanks honey, I really appreciate it."

Marissa went downstairs and looked through the fridge for something to make, and all she could think of was Taylor. She could not believe Ryan was with her, it was so weird and unexpected. Even though the whole situation was kind of funny, she couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive. It had been years, but what were her and Ryan supposed to be, friends? There really wasn't much choice, Summer was her best friend, she was marrying Seth, and Ryan was his best friend/brother.

Summer walked into the Cohen's front door, Sandy and Kirsten were in the living room watching tv, "Hey, so did you guys here, Marissa is back?"

Kirsten nodded, "Yeah, I talked to Julie this morning. I figured that's who the old friend was, I felt weird mentioning it in front of Ryan."

"Speaking of Ryan, he isn't coming tomorrow night, right?"

"Nope. He has the launch party with Taylor tomorrow night,"

"Good. I invited Marissa over, is that okay?"

Both of then nodded, "Yeah that's fine. We'd love to see her again."

"Alright, well I am going to head upstairs, Seth and I are going to look at houses today, so maybe finally we'll be out of your hair."

"That's great, that way you'll have your house all settled and everything before the big day," Sandy said.

Summer and Seth hadn't mentioned it to them yet, they were going to Sunday night.

"Oh, so Seth told you?" Summer smiled.

"The ring on your finger kind of gave it away, I can't wait to tell Seth what great taste he has by the way," Kirsten mentioned.

* * *

Summer went upstairs and found Seth still in bed, "Cohen!"

Summer jumped on top of him, and kissed him a few times, "You have to get up,"

"I AM UP, you getting on top of me usually does the trick, especially when you have a short skirt on and a shirt that shows your cleavage like you have now, and well the fact that your beautiful."

"Cohen, we don't have time!"

"Sure we do, with the way you look right now, I just need to like two minutes,"

Summer laughed, "Okay, but its going to be quick." She kissed him, and since he only had boxers on and she had a skirt, they had easy access.

After Seth's wake up he showered and got dressed.They met with the real-estate agent that Kirsten had set them up with and looked at some houses. They were all really nice and really expensive. They looked at about five houses before Summer and him picked one that they both fell in love with. Seth saw the huge finished basement as a place for him to turn into a game room, and Summer saw a room that she could use as her office to design some of her own clothing, and the master bedroom had two huge closets where all her stuff could go.

The house was right on the ocean, they had a pool on the side of their house, then the backyard was beach.

Seth and Summer took a minute to talk about it, but then decided on the house.

"We'll take it!" Seth announced. They went back to the office to fill out paper work.

After they were leaving they decided to head out to a late lunch, "Now that is taken care so all that is left to do is plan for the wedding!"

Seth kissed her, "Well, we have still have to get furniture, and EVERYTHING for the house, but after that I think we can start,"

"True that,"

* * *

Marissa loved living in Hawaii, but after just spending one day back in Newport, she realized it was her home. This wasn't just going to be a few months to a year, she wanted to stay here. It wasn't something she had to think about it, and she realized she had to call Jason.

The phone rang a few times and he picked up, "Hey"

"Hey Jason, how is it going?"

"Pretty good. I miss you like crazy all ready,"

"Aw, I miss you too. But I need to talk to you about us. It's not going to work."

"Marissa, I told you I don't mind waiting,"

"Well, it's not going to be a few months, its not even going to be a year. I love Newport, and Hawaii was a great fun place to go to college, but this is my home. I'm not coming back to Hawaii, I'm staying here. So you there, and me here, its just not going to work,"

"Look, I know it must be great to come back, but can you at least take a few more days to think about this,"

"Well I guess, but I'm pretty sure its final,"

"Alright, whatever makes you happy, just let me know."

"Okay. Bye Jason,"

Marissa hung up the phone knowing all ready that she made the right choice.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I know this chapter is a little boring, but I kind of needed a transition chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Seth and Summer in this post, but there will be in the chapters to come with the wedding and everything. I will always try to give them a decent story line as I know there is a lot of Summer and Seth fans out there. Well I will be updating again within the next day or two- Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I have decided to continue with this story. It's been a while! Thanks!!

Marissa sat in the bedroom and spent the rest of the evening getting settled and thinking about the breakup with Jason. She felt sorry for him, they had invested a lot of time in each other, and she knew he loved her. Then all of a sudden, out of no where Marissa found herself back in Newport. Marissa didn't want to leave again. It was home and it was where she belonged. It had nothing to do with Ryan. She promised herself, this was not about Ryan. He was with Taylor. It was now Sunday, the day she was going to the Cohen's. It would be great to see everyone again, Kirsten, Sandy, and the baby. It would be good to see Seth again- he was always good for making everyone laugh. Ryan wouldn't be there. Marissa still wasn't sure if she found this to be a good or bad thing.

__________________________________________________________________

Kirsten was in the kitchen Sunday morning, feeding Sophie, and reading over some stuff for work. Multi-tasking was something she had been doing for the past twenty years, since Seth was a baby. Most people thought she was crazy, having a child in her forties, when her child was out of high school and on to college. It had proved to be a really great choice for her. Kirsten had always wanted a daughter, and though she thought her days of having children were over, it was a surprise to have such a beautiful, healthy little girl.

"Good morning mom," Seth said, entering the kitchen.

"Hey Sophie, wow, that breakfast looks so, disgusting, I mean delicious," He said, referring to how she had decided to take her orange juice, oatmeal, and strawberries and mix them together.

"Hi! Where is Summer?"

"Still sleeping. We wanted to tell you together, but I can't help it. We got a house yesterday. It's only five minutes from you guys, it's beautiful. We will be moving in in about three weeks to a month,"

"Wow! Well, I will miss both of you, but that is great! I am happy for you. Me and your father will have to go see it sometime this week"

"Yeah, sure thing,"

"Where is dad! I wanted to say happy birthday!"

"He went golfing with his friends from work,"

"So, have you talked to Ryan at all, he really isn't coming tonight?"

"I haven't talked to him since when he was here yesterday, and he told me he wouldn't be able to come because of Taylor's party for work,"

"Oh, alright. Summer told you Marissa is coming?"

"Yes! It will be good to see her again. I called Julie and told her to come on over too. She has been acting weird, I haven't seen her in a while, but she agreed to come over with Marissa, so it should be a nice little get together."

"Alright, well I have to go get Summer up for some stupid paperwork we have to sign for the house and everything,"

"Well, if you need any help with any of it, just let me or your father know. I know it can he hard,"

"Right,"

__________________________________________________________________

Ryan had ended up at Taylor's place. After the phone conversation he had felt badly about it. He really cared about her but in the past twenty four hours, after finding out Marissa was back, his mind had been elsewhere. He had showed up at Taylor's and apologized again for not being able to see her this morning. He could tell she was really busy doing stuff for a work, but he stayed and just spent time with her and she went over stuff. After she was done, they went to bed together. They just cuddled and talked for a while.

"Ryan, I am so scared," Taylor admitted.

"Why? What are you scared of?"

"Marissa being back. All day I have just been so worked up over it. I just saw her, and how pretty she is, and all of the history, and I have always felt so insecure about myself when it came to her. All through high school, she was the center of everyone's attention. I know you haven't seen her such a long time, and I just am scared of those old feelings coming back-"

"Taylor, I moved on. Marissa and I do have a lot of history. I will always care about her, and remember our time together, but I don't love her anymore Taylor. Her being back isn't going to change anything with us, okay. You just have to trust me,"

"I trust you,"

Taylor fell asleep a few minutes later, and Ryan tried so hard to keep his mind off of Marissa. He knew sooner or later he would end up seeing her.

The next morning, Taylor woke up early to leave for work. Her and Ryan kissed a few times, and then she was gone. Ryan decided to give Seth a call and see if he wanted to grab lunch. He really just needed to get his mind off of things.

"Seth, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Singing a lot of creepy finical paperwork. Summer and I bought a house together. Just firming things up,"

"Wow! That is great man! I was just wondering if we could grab lunch together,"

"Yeah, sure, I should be done soon. I'll meet you for the usual at noon?"

"Yeah, alright, I will see you then,"

Seth met Ryan at the diner.

"How did it go? All the house stuff?"

"Eh, you know. Boring. It will be nice once we move in and stuff. Then Summer and I can start planning on the wedding. Oh joy, I can decide what colors bow's to put on the chair. I think pink, but you know, it might clash with other thing's. Summer really likes purple,"

"Seth, hold up, you and Summer are getting married?"

"Yes. I asked her the other night. I brought her a new dress, and had her take a limo, and I had her meet me at harbor, the coffee stand where, well you of course know the story,"

"Wow, that is really great man, how did you manage that,"

"Oh, I have my ways Ryan. So how are things in Ryan's world?"

"I can't stop thinking about her…"

"Who is her? Taylor? Your girlfriend, that you really care about?" Seth said, even though he knew very well Ryan was talking about Marissa.

"Not quite. Well, I went over there last night. We talked and I assured her Marissa being back didn't mean anything for us. That she was girlfriend, and Marissa and I were over. I think I was trying to convince myself more then her."

"Don't even think about it, man. I mean who even knows how long she is going to be here. Taylor is great, and I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Don't throw that away for Marissa,"

"Wow, I can't believe you of all people are saying this. I mean you were always the one trying to push us together,"

"That was high school. It's not high school anymore. Marissa probably isn't even the same person you remember,"

"You're right. It's no big deal that she is pack. I give her a few weeks here before she gets bored and leaves again," Ryan said.

They finished lunch and didn't mention Marissa again the rest of lunch.

"Alright, well thanks for coming man. I just really needed to get some stuff of my mind. Which, I know, I never do. I'll see you tonight,"

"You're coming? I thought you had something to go to,"

"Taylor and I decided that I should be with my family instead. She doesn't exactly have time for me at those things, so like I said, I'll see you tonight,"

Seth thought for a minute if he should say anything about Marissa coming too. It might be awkward for both of them. He decided not to.

__________________________________________________________________

Marissa was almost finished getting ready. She had showered, did her hair, applied makeup, and got dressed in a cute, casual, summer dress. It was strapless, pink, and went down to about her knee. Her hair was perfectly straight, dirty blonde, hanging down past her shoulders. Her mother was ready as well, and the headed over to a place that Marissa hadn't been to in a very long time. They arrived and let themselves in the front door, and walked into the all to familiar kitchen.

Marissa saw Kirsten in there preparing flutes of champagne, filling one with ginger ale for herself.

"Kirsten!" Marissa said, going up to her giving her a hug, "It's really nice to see you again!"

"You too! Tell me that is not baby Sophie over there! She is not a baby anymore!"

"Yup! She is three and a half now, such a big girl!"

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no, I will just catch up with your mom! Seth and Summer are outside by the pool,"

"Alright, I'll head out though,"

Marissa passed Sandy, going through the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Mr. Cohen," Marissa hugged him.

"Good to see you kid. How is it in Hawaii? How is Jimbo doing?"

"Great. Him and Haley are still together, her line is doing great, and he loves it. He has really gotten to start his life over again,"

"Good! Glad to hear it. I'm happy for him! Good to have you back for a bit,"

Marissa headed outside and saw Summer and Seth sitting outside.

"SETH COHEN!" Marissa said.

"Marissa! Let's hug!" He said giving Marisa hug.

"Wow, we haven't done this since you left the night of graduation. It's been a long time," Seth told her.

"Too long! So how have you two been? I can't believe you two are getting married. That it so cute, you two have been together forever,"

"Six years," Summer said, smiling. It was going to be forever.

"I can't even remember the last time that I hung out with the two of you, well just the two of you. Maybe that night when we were all in the hot tub, and Summer, remember we wanted Seth to have a threesome with us, which you turned down, Seth," Marissa started laughing really hard at this point.

"Oh, silly me. Well, I would gladly reconsider," He joked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be thrilled to have Marissa back," Kirsten said to Julie.

"Yeah, it's really great, I just wish it was under better circumstances,"

"What do you mean? Is everything okay with Marissa?"

"I have cancer," Julie admitted. "It's spread a bit,"

"Oh Julie, I am so sorry. If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know,"

"Thank you, very much. It means a lot to me. I just wanted to let you know why I have been acting so distant."

_________________________________________________________________

Ryan opened the front door, and let himself, as he always did. This place was home to him. This was the same door he had walked into when Sandy had first taken him in. From that point on, his life was never the same. He had both of them to thank for the person he had become. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Marissa all helped to make him the person he was today.

He walked into the kitchen to see both Kirsten and Julie talking. Julie was here? Did that mean that Marissa was also here.

"Hi everyone,"

"Ryan? I didn't know you were coming, what about Taylor's party?" Kirsten asked.

"She didn't really need me there, I decided to come here instead. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner,"

"Oh no! You are always welcome here. The kids are out back, we will be having dinner in a little less then an hour,"

"Alright,"

Ryan found Sandy, and told him happy birthday, and then headed into the backyard. Then he saw her. It was like time stopped for a moment. It was Marissa. Sitting down next to Seth and Summer. She looked beautiful. It felt like had been looking at her for minutes, but it was really seconds. Then she turned around, and their eyes met. Ryan got himself to move somehow and walked over to the three of them.

"Wow, Marissa, you're back?" Ryan said, it was all he could mutter.

"Yup! It's good to see you Ryan!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back, smelling her hair, and feeling her against him. It was a lot harder seeing her then he ever thought it was going to be.

"Ryan, I had no idea you were coming!" Summer said.

"Oh, I told Seth earlier, I didn't think it was a big deal," Ryan now understood the reason Kirsten had that reaction. Marissa had been there. Had they known Ryan was coming, they would have at least given him and Marissa some warning.

"Oh, he did? Seth, can I talk to you for a minute?" Summer asked him.

Summer pulled Seth by the ear, and brought him over to talk in the pool house.

Ryan and Marissa laughed nervously, and then didn't say anything.

"Okay, this is awkward," Ryan said.

"It really doesn't have to be," Marissa smiled.

"You're right. So how you been? What are you up?"

"Well, I finished school at HPU. Was looking for a place and a job, but then I decided while I had the time to come back here for a while. What about you? How have you been doing?"

"Great. I got my own place, just about ten minute away. A condo, beach front property. Kirsten really went all out decorating it. I started working at the Newport group, it's only been awesome so far,"

"And you're with Taylor now. When did you two start, um, dating?"

"A couple of months before graduation actually. We just started hanging out, and it just kind of happened. Do you have a boyfriend-"

"Jason. Well, I don't know if him and I are still together. I don't really plan on going back anytime soon, so I don't really know how it will work,"

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"A while…"

"What made you come back?"

"I don't think my mom has really told anyone yet, besides my dad and I, she has cancer, and she obviously needed someone, so I decided to come. It could be months, a year that I am here. Part of me just wants to say, and build my life here,"

"Oh wow, Marissa, I am sorry to hear about your mom,"

"Thanks,"

Seth and Summer came back from the pool room, and they all continued to make small talk. Soon enough it was dinner. Everyone made small talking during dinner, and eventually got in to old memories. It was kind of funny to look back to these things now. Marissa was glad to see Mom having a good time. Dinner lasted a while. A small cake, in which Sophie insisted on blowing out the candles, was for dessert. After that, Sandy left to go give Sophie a bath, and get her into bed. Kirsten and Julie cleaned up, and continued to talk.

"I think we should all go for a swim!'" Summer suggested.

"I think me and my mother are going to get going soon," Marissa said, "Sometime soon though, okay?"

"Aw, alright. Well Cohen, Atwood?"

"I think I am going to go home and crash, I have to work early tomorrow," Ryan said.

"Well, if I get to see you in a bikini, I guess I'll go in. That huge ring I got you might make you sink though, and I don't feel like doing CPR on you," Seth told Summer.

"Cohen, just come with me and get changed,"

They left to change, once again, leaving the two alone. Ryan and Marissa.

"Tonight was actually really fun," Marissa told him.

"Yeah, it was, just like old times,"

They both just looked at each other. There was something there. There was such a strong connection. It took everything Ryan had not to reach in, and kiss her. He couldn't do that. It wasn't fair to anyone, Taylor, Marissa, or even himself. He found himself moving closer, like he was going to do it. Marissa started to move closer, then all of a sudden they heard the door open, and Summer and Seth were running towards them, about to jump into the pool.

"You two are no fun! You should be going in with us!"

"I am going to get going," Marissa said.

"Yeah, me too,"

"Alright, well, before you leave Cohen and I wanted to officially tell you two something,"

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

Seth started, "Ryan, you are like a brother to me- well actually you legally are kind of like my brother, though not blood, but who cares about things like that, I know I sure don't. I mean-"

"Cohen- just get the point," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"I want you to be my best man Ryan, when Summer and I get married. We are planning on a New Years Eve wedding,"

"Yeah, I want to get married right at midnight, going into the new year. I want you to be my maid of honor,"

"I would love to!" Marissa said.

"Seth, you know my answer, of course,"

"Okay! Great! So, um, I know this is short notice. But I got a room in Las Vegas, where I was planning on having the wedding, it's a very nice hotel, not cheesy, but I wanted to go see it. We would be back Saturday, before the party," Summer announced.

"You want to do a trip to Las Vegas? This Friday night? What about the party?" Ryan asked, talking about Sandy's party that Saturday night, in which most of Newport would be at.

Summer nodded, "We were going to come back Saturday, in time for the party"

Marissa looked around for a minute, "Yeah, of course I can go,"

"Atwood?" Summer asked.

"So, we would go, the four of us?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I mean you can bring Taylor if you want, I was planning on asking her to be a bride's maid,"

Oh great. If Taylor came on this trip, Marissa would have to find some way to cancel. That would be hell, total hell.

"I can ask her if she wants to go, I'll see what she says, but either way, I am going," Ryan said. It would be hard, but for some reason the idea of spending time with Marissa really appealed to him.

"Alright! I can't wait! Marissa, I wanted to start shopping for stuff for the house. Seth has like no taste in anything, so I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me, um, I think Tuesday night would be best? Does that work for you? Kirsten is going to come too I think,"

"Yeah, that is perfect, see you then Sum. Bye Seth, see you this weekend!"

"Yeah, bye everyone," Ryan said, heading out.

Marissa and him both walked into the kitchen, almost bumping into each other entering the door.

"Kirsten, it was a really great dinner, thanks. Tell Sandy I said happy birthday again. Ryan told her.

"Yeah, it was really great seeing all of you again!" Marissa said, " I am sure I will be seeing you again soon,"

Marissa and Ryan both reached the driveway. Why did they suddenly feel so awkward around each other, Marissa thought. Most of the evening hadn't been so bad, but then the trip came up, and it was weird from that point on.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ryan," Marissa said, standing by her mother's car, waiting for her to come out.

"It was nice seeing you again, Marissa, it was. I am sorry if I didn't act it. I just wasn't expecting you, and it's been such a long time and-"

"I know, it's complicated," Marissa finished.

"Yeah, but I am sure it will get easier. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other. We are both in the wedding and all. Summer is your best friend, and Seth is my brother," Ryan said.

"I am sure it will get easier and easier each time," Marissa said.

"Well, I suppose I will see you next weekend?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I will see you then. Tell Taylor I said hi," Marissa said. Almost to remind herself that Ryan was with her, he had moved on, and she had to always remember that.

"I will, good night Marissa," He drove off. It was still early, he thought about stopping by Taylor's party, but decided not to. He was tired, and he would see her tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I was just finishing up with Kirsten," Julie told Marissa. She handed Marissa the keys, "I am exhausted, do you think you can drive home?"

"Yeah, of course I can,"

"Marissa, you look nervous, are you ok?" Julie had a feeling the way her daughter looked had to do with Ryan, the love of Marissa's young life.

"Just weird seeing Ryan again, I am fine though, let's just head home. Oh, I was going to head to Vegas next weekend, do you mind? When do your start your treatment and everything,"

"Not until next Tuesday, of course you can go Marissa,"

"Okay, I just, I know mom that we didn't always get along the best when I was young. I know when our family kind of fell apart, you and I just broke apart. Then we started to get close again, and I just left. I am sorry for doing that,"

"Marissa, don't worry about that. I am just so glad you are here with me now,"

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! If there is an interest in it, I will keep going with it. If there really isn't anymore, then I wont continue, so if you like it, let me know so I keep going with it.


End file.
